


Darlin'

by skz_jpeg



Series: ~vintage~ [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rimming, Smoking, Smut, Time Period: 1930s, but with /feelings/, for a split sec, mingi has a monster cock, not beta read we die like men, shy!yunho, sorry bout it, tho time period doesn't really matter, uwu, woosan are the terror twins, yunho is a shy whiny babie, yunho's butt is a treasure, yunho's friends don't like mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz_jpeg/pseuds/skz_jpeg
Summary: “They hate my guts, Jeong Yunho, and you know that. Don’t lie to yourself.”“They’re gonna have to get over it ‘cause you’re my best friend and that won’t change.”“Mm.Justyour best friend?”“Well, maybe a little more than that.”
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: ~vintage~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578385
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: skz_jpeg  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> ***in case you missed it, Explicit Sexual Content lies within this work***
> 
> song: Catfish and the Bottlemen - Cocoon  
> image: i'm afraid i don't know.

He watched the smoke move passed his lips, swirling around with the wind in the air outside. He sat on top of the railing, leaning his back against the wall behind him that separated this balcony from the next.

He brought his own cigarette up to his lips and breathed in, keeping the smoke in for a moment before releasing it the same way he did.

“I don’t understand why you hide this from your friends.” He voiced.

“I’ve told you,” he groaned. “In their eyes, I’m a child. I’m 18 for Christ’s sake. I’m an adult now.” They way he pouted really contrasted what he preached. It felt off even to him to see him bring the cigarette to his lips to take another hit.

“Plus, it’s not like they haven’t been smoking since they were 12. I at least waited until I could buy my own.” He coughed slightly at the lingering burn in his lungs from his 11th cigarette ever. Mingi couldn’t say he waited. He was 16 when he smuggled his first pack of cigarettes from his father. By the end of that month, he gave enough money to a stranger to go in a store to buy another one for him.

“I hear you.” Mingi said, taking the last drag of smoke before flinging the stick off the balcony. He watched it as it fell 5 stories down but didn’t quite see where it landed. “Are you sure it’s not because of me, though?” Yunho furrowed his eyebrows as he finished his cigarette as well, copying Mingi’s action of flinging it off the balcony.

“What do you mean?” Mingi chuckled humorlessly.

“Like you said, they’re no strangers to smoking. I think they’re just mad that I handed you your first stick.” Yunho shook his head like that was a ridiculous notion but he wasn’t blind either. He knew his friends had a problem with Mingi for whatever reason it may be.

Maybe it was the lingering touches he always left on Yunho’s arms, the closeness of his face to his when he spoke to him. Because on a night out, all of them at the bar, drinking and having fun, the idea that Yunho drank two glasses more with Mingi couldn’t have made much of a difference to upset his friends. But it did.

“They hate my guts, Jeong Yunho, and you know that. Don’t lie to yourself.” Mingi was only slightly offended. He never did anything wrong. Plus, life’s too short to not go wild while you’re young.

“They’re gonna have to get over it ‘cause you’re my best friend and that won’t change.” Mingi smiled at Yunho’s ‘angry’ face. His ‘serious’ face. It was endearing.

“Mm. _Just_ your best friend?” Mingi’s eyebrows raised quickly as he waited for Yunho’s response.

“Well, maybe a little more than that.” He shyly said. He looked down the street, trying to avoid Mingi’s gaze as a smile grew on his face and then he was gasping.

“Shit! They’re coming!” Yunho was ever so grateful that his surprise didn’t make him fall off the balcony as he scrambled to change out of his clothes.

“Who? Oh shit,” Mingi turned to see Yunho’s friends walking down the street to come pick Yunho up. Mingi scrambled as well. It shouldn’t be a problem that he was here, they’re allowed to hang out but currently the both of them smelled like smoke and Yunho was frantically trying to yank his white shirt over his head. Mingi chuckled and left a kiss on his lips as they revealed themselves. Yunho squealed and took a step back until he was able to see again.

“Don’t!” Yunho whined but his cheeks were rosy.

“Couldn’t help myself, darlin’.” Mingi watched as he also removed his shorts.

“Should I change my underwear, too?” Yunho looked at his white briefs. “Would they be able to smell the smoke if I don’t change my underwear?” He looked confused as he thought it over seriously while Mingi just licked his lips and approached him.

“Better to be safe and take it off.” Mingi made the decision for him and pulled them down. Yunho squeaked and immediately covered himself as if Mingi hasn’t seen him fully naked countless times. His cheeks turned even more red as hands cupped his butt. “Do you agree?”

“Y-yeah,” Yunho stuttered and held his breath when Mingi’s lips captured his once again. It didn’t matter that Yunho was technically taller than Mingi, that he was broader and Mingi slouched slightly, he still felt small under his hold. He let himself get lost in the kiss, let himself moan as Mingi’s hand kneaded his ass. He got so lost that his fingers started poking out to touch Mingi. His fingertips just grazed the front of his shorts when his name was shouted from outside.

“Hey, Yunho! I know you’re home! I saw you! Come hang out with us!” San’s voice echoed from outside.

“Shit!” Mingi cursed when Yunho accidentally bit down hard on his lip.

“Sorry, sorry!” Yunho brought his hands up to his face, completely forgetting to cover himself though Mingi wasn’t exactly looking down either.

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” Mingi laughed, they stared at each other for a second too long for San’s patience and he shouted out for him again, louder.

“JEONG YUNHO!”

“I HEAR YOU, CHOI SAN!” Yunho yelled back immediately.

“Then come down already!” Wooyoung yelled this time.

“I’m getting dressed, pip squeak!” Mingi giggled at his nick name for the kid.

“Quit distracting me,” Yunho whined before grabbing a fresh pair of briefs and putting them on, keeping his back to Mingi until he wasn’t completely exposed anymore. He walked passed him to the closet and put on black trousers but didn’t zip them up yet. He quickly put on a white button up and tucked it in his pants after buttoning it up to his sternum and then zipped up his pants. Instead of going for a standard belt, he put on suspenders. He grabbed a random coat and dropped it onto his bed where he sat down to put on his socks after grabbing a pair.

“Mingi, do me a favor and bring me my shoes?” Yunho asked him, pointed to the all black shoes sitting next to the bedroom door. He brought them over to him but instead of just handing them to him, he kneeled down and grabbed his ankle to place the shoe on his foot himself. Yunho chuckled but allowed him to do so. After the second shoe was put on, Yunho went to stand up but Mingi’s hands rested on his knees, stopping him from doing so.

“You owe me some of your time when you return. I’ll be waiting.” Yunho gulped as Mingi’s lips captured his once again for a slow, soft, wet kiss.

“You should go before Choi San and Jung Wooyoung get an aneurism.” Yunho giggled and pushed Mingi back enough for him to stand up.

He grabbed his coat and slung it over his arm. He was about to walk out of the room when he paused and turned around. He saw Mingi standing there, in the center of his room, watching him go and Yunho got butterflies. All Mingi was doing was breathing and it gave him _feelings_. He walked back to him, dropping his coat once again to wrap his arms around his shoulders.

Slowly, he leaned in to kiss him again. Mingi’s hands held him by the waist, not straying too far from their position the whole time their lips moved against each other. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to kissing him. It felt like a new experience every single time.

“JEONG. YUN. HO.” San and Wooyoung yelled at the same time.

“I’m gonna murder them. This time, I mean it.”

“Don’t. They’ll blame me for influencing you in doing so.” Mingi pecked his lips one more time before pulling away though Yunho kept his arms around his shoulders.

“They’ll come around eventually.” Mingi smiled and fixed the front of Yunho’s hair.

“It’s been 3 years, darlin’.”

“They’ll come around.” Yunho repeated, his ‘serious’ face making its adorable appearance again. Mingi smiled.

“If you say so.” Yunho stuck his tongue out at him and retracted his arms.

“I’ll be back later tonight. Don’t fall asleep on me.” Yunho said, grabbing his coat and putting it on.

“Don’t keep me waiting too long, then.”

“No promises.” Yunho grinned before finally leaving his apartment. When he reached his friends, he glared at the two pretending to look innocent.

“You two are the reason my neighbors want me gone.”

“Are you sure it’s not because of the Song Mingi that practically resides with you?” San pointed to his balcony and Yunho looked up in time to see Mingi quickly retracting his head from where he was peeking between the railings.

“He’s not as bad as you think he is, guys. I wish you could see that.” Yunho pouted and began walking, not really wanting to have this conversation again.

“They’re just worried for you, Yunho-yah.” Hongjoong reassured him, reaching up to put his arm around his shoulder but not being quite able to reach around fully.

“You don’t need to be. He keeps me in good hands. I can promise you that.” Hongjoong nodded.

“Okay. You don’t have to convince me.” But Yunho felt like he had to. He always did because not a good word about him ever leaves their mouths.

But he chose to forget that and enjoy the night with his boys…sans Mingi.

He drank as much as Wooyoung did, danced as much as San did, laughed as much as Hongjoong did, and didn’t nag nearly as much as Seonghwa did. It was a successful night out, he’d say. He stumbled only slightly down the sidewalk as he laughed with his boisterous friends in the middle of the night.

By the time he got to his apartment, he had a decent buzz that warmed his body from the cold. He almost forgot Mingi was still there until he saw him sleeping on the left side of the bed, the side Yunho usually slept on. Yunho pouted and undressed himself down to his briefs, leaving his clothes on the ground, and stared at the Mingi sized lump under the sheets. His feet slapped the wooden planks until he stood next to Mingi.

“Song Mingi,” Yunho’s tone might’ve been a bit whiny but he doesn’t like sleeping near the window. He liked sleeping on the left side of the bed.

“Song Mingi,” He repeated again, a little louder. Mingi hummed and his eyes opened.

“Yunho?”

“That’s my side.” Yunho whined again.

“I know. I wanted it to be warm for you.” Mingi’s voice was lower than usual as he moved to rest on the right side. If Yunho’s cheeks weren’t already flushed, his blush would’ve been noticeable.

“Oh. Thank you, Mingi.” Yunho got under the covers and sighed contently at the warmth.

“Good?” Mingi asked him as he brought his body closer to Yunho’s, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Mhm.”

“How was it?” Yunho shushed him, bringing a finger up to his lips for emphasis too.

“Sleep.” Mingi rolled his eyes but granted him silence and sleep anyways. He’ll ask in the morning.

Yunho was gently brought back from sleep with a hand carding through his hair. The next thing he felt was the gentle throbbing of his pelvis as his morning wood made itself known. He moaned softly as he grinded gently against the mattress.

“Yunho, darlin’,” His eyes flew open, finally realizing that the hand in his hair was from someone else. Mingi chuckled.

“Ah! Why are you still here?” Yunho whined into his pillow, hiding his face in it.

“To take care of your hangover, of course.” Mingi watched as Yunho made a noise somewhere between a whine and a moan as his hips rotated against the mattress. Mingi wasn’t dumb. He woke up feeling his morning wood pressed right up against his crotch. But he didn’t know how he would be feeling when he woke up so he didn’t take advantage of it. Didn’t wake him up by pleasuring him like he’s done so once before.

“Darlin’, talk to me. How are you feeling? What are you thinking?” Mingi let his hand trail down his spine, moving the sheets further down until they bundled up on top of his bum.

“Mm, keep touching me, please.” Yunho turned his head to the side to breathe and speak but he was facing away from Mingi, too shy to have him look at his face as it twisted in the pleasure of being touched.

“I can do that. What else do you want me to do?” Mingi’s hand would press down on certain parts of his back and then he’d reduce the pressure to just trailing his fingers tips on his skin.

“Y-your lips.”

“Hmm?” Mingi pressed a kiss on his shoulder blade. “Like this?”

“Mm.” That didn’t say much for him, so Mingi kissed right between his shoulder blades.

“Like that?” He got the same reply back. Mingi moved to straddle his thighs and to then kiss his lower back. “Like that?” Mingi smirked as he felt Yunho trying to rotate his hips again.

“Talk to me, darlin’. I’ll give you whatever you want.” He shifted on his knees so he could pull the sheets away, exposing his underwear clad ass. Mingi didn’t know he’d be this obsessed with someone’s ass before but here he was, kneading it and slapping it so it jiggled. Yunho whined, feeling embarrassed yet turned on every time he did that but he didn’t explicitly tell him to stop, didn’t want him to.

“We have all morning.” Mingi leaned back down to leave trails of open mouthed kisses from the back of his neck to the waist band of his briefs.

“Lower,” Yunho muttered though Mingi heard him. He pinched the top of his briefs and slowly pulled them down, kissing as much of the exposed skin as he could until the waistband now rested right under the crease of his perfect ass.

“I’ll never get over your gorgeous body, Yunho.” Mingi bit his left ass cheek as his hands rubbed his sides. Yunho squeaked at the feeling and giggled before lifting his hips to shake them right in front of his face, teasing him just a little. Mingi pulled a hand back to smack his ass, resulting in a load moan from Yunho as his hips dropped back down.

“God, you drive me crazy.” Mingi then went down to business. He pushed his cheeks apart and stared at Yunho’s quivering hole. Yunho whined, again in embarrassment and pleasure of the cold air hitting his most private of parts.

“Quit staring.” Yunho blushed and tried to not turn over and cover up. Mingi smirked and with his thumbs, he tried to spread him as far open as he could. He moaned at the sight of Yunho’s hole quivering even more before finally leaning down to give it an open mouthed kiss. Yunho gasped and held his breath until the tip of Mingi’s tongue flickered against his sensitive hole. Mingi let go of his cheeks and jiggled them before spreading them again and going in.

He licked, prodded, nibbled, sucked, he did as much as he could to produce louder sounds from the boy under him. Yunho eventually reached back to tangle his hand in Mingi’s hair as his tongue poked in and out of his hole as far in as it could go.

“Fuck, fuck. I might come soon if you don’t stop.” Mingi kept going for a bit longer before pulling away, ending it off with a flat-tongued lick. Yunho’s high pitched moans made Mingi feel some type of way and he couldn’t wait to produce that sound out of him all morning.

“Turn over, darlin’.” Mingi said as he removed his own shorts, taking his briefs with them as well. Yunho blushed at the sight of him but removed his briefs all the way as well before spreading his legs and forcing himself to not cover up in embarrassment. He watched, both nervous and turned on as Mingi jerked himself off right in between his legs. He blushed as his eyes trailed up and down his body.

“Mingi,” Mingi’s eyes slowly went back up to meet his. “The lube.” Mingi didn’t say anything as he stepped of the bed to retrieve the lube and a few condoms. Just in case. Yunho snickered at the amount he took out but didn’t say anything just grabbed the extras and set them on top of the nightstand to not get in the way.

By then, Mingi was rolling the condom down his cock and jerking himself off a bit more.

“Here, darlin’,” Mingi grabbed the back of Yunho’s thighs and pushed his legs up to his chest, leaving him fully exposed to him. “Hold them right here. Good boy. Don’t move.” Yunho clenched his eyes shut and tried not to think about it. Damn it, why did he still get so shy when Mingi gets him like this?

A few seconds later, he flinched at the sound of the KY Jelly tube being flicked open and then flinched again as a glob of it was directly squeezed from the tube onto his asshole. Mingi’s fingers were quick to scoop up the lube that nearly fell on the bed and gently pushed it into him with his pointer finger.

Not exactly expecting that, Yunho moaned and intertwined his hands together to ensure he wouldn’t let go of his legs. The finger moved in and out of him so easily that in no time, a second finger was joining it. Yunho let out a louder moan, hissing just a little bit.

“Okay, darlin’?” Yunho nodded frantically.

“Yeah, yeah. So good. Yeah,” he breathed in and out, desperately trying to take in as much air as he could as the sting and pleasure of being fingered took over him.

Mingi was entranced at the sight of his glistening fingers going in and out of him so deliciously. The sounds it made, wow, he was so turned on and fascinated by Yunho’s body.

“M-more. Please.” Mingi granted him this and inserted a third finger and not long after a fourth. Yunho could almost cry from the intense pleasure he was feeling but he knew he most definitely will later when Mingi’s cock would press so deep in him, it’ll feel like he couldn’t breathe.

When Yunho’s body became accustomed to his fingers, he began drilling them in and out of him. Yunho nearly screamed as Mingi’s fingers curled and twisted until his arms grew tired. He abruptly pulled them out causing Yunho to moan so loud, it was a borderline scream.

As Yunho struggled to clear his mind, Mingi squeezed lube onto his covered dick and spread it around.

“Yunho, darlin’, look at me.” Mingi waited until his eyes unfogged and looked at his. “Okay?” Mingi asked him and Yunho nodded.

“Speak to me, darlin’.”

“Y-yes. Please. Want you.” Yunho’s hand let go of each other so they could wrap around Mingi’s shoulders. Mingi, however, pushed his thighs back up to his chest before the tip of his dick poked at Yunho’s entrance. They both held their breaths as it slowly pushed in. Mingi didn’t have to guide it to find where it belonged.

Yunho let out a prolonged moan that got progressively louder until Mingi bottomed out. He stretched him so well, it barely stung at all. And Mingi wasn’t small by any means.

“Fuck, you take me so well, darlin’. Your body’s amazing.” Mingi breathed out to him and connected their lips. Their tongues swirled around each other as Mingi pulled out halfway and then pushed back in. Yunho grunted. Mingi always fucked him so well. Hard and rhythmically. The skin underneath Mingi’s fingers would surely bruise with how strongly he was keeping them in place. Yunho didn’t mind. He kind of liked the sting of them when he would try to sit down.

“Give it to me, Mingi.” Yunho moaned and then held his breath, wanting to hear Mingi’s thighs slapping his ass as that rhythm echoed in the room. He wanted to moan so much, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but that sound of skin on skin is something that drives him wild. When he would stop to breathe, he’d let out something between a moan and a sob, his eyes tearing up the way he knew they would. Mingi wasn’t one to talk too much when he neared his orgasm and Yunho liked that. It gave him a chance to just feel and listen.

“Turn me over, please, please. Fuck me into the mattress.” Mingi complied and pulled out and waited for Yunho to turn onto his stomach. Mingi pulled his hips up and pressed his head down, leaving him fully exposed again. This time, Yunho was too far gone to feel shy as Mingi spread his cheeks open and blew on his stretched hole clenching onto nothing.

“Fucking beautiful,” Mingi groaned before giving what his hole so desperately wanted. Yunho yelled as the rhythm set before began immediately, if not a bit faster and louder.

“God, I love you like this. Your gorgeous ass bouncing off me.” Mingi hissed as he ran a hand over his own stomach and pinched at his own nipple.

“Mm, love it when you fuck me like this,” Yunho moaned out and bit at the pillow before letting it go.

“Don’t cum unless you’re looking at me. You hear me?” Mingi emphasized by slapping his ass and pausing his movements when Yunho didn’t answer.

“Yes! Yes, please keep going!” Who was Mingi to deny him?

When Mingi began feeling that familiar warmth gathering in his lower abdomen, he slowed down his movements until he stopped.

“Ahh, why?” Yunho complained.

“Get on top of me, darlin’.” Mingi said as he moved to sit up against the headboard. When Yunho moved with shaky legs, he shuffled to the center of the headboard to give Yunho’s knees space to fit on either side of his hips.

“That’s it, darlin’. Sit down right here.” Yunho let out a broken moan as he guided Mingi’s cock back inside him. In this new position, Yunho had all the control. It wasn’t his favorite but it also meant that Mingi’s hands were free to roam around his body, to touch him and jerk him off.

He twitched violently when his neglected cock became engulfed by Mingi’s hand.

“Come on, darlin’. Work for it.” Mingi didn’t move his hand until Yunho began bouncing on his dick. This time, Yunho didn’t care to keep quiet to hear the rhythm because there was no real rhythm now. Now it was just him trying to chase after his orgasm.

His moans became louder and high-pitched the closer he got to it and Mingi began making more noise as his approached as well. Yunho would be the first to paint Mingi’s chest and abs with his cum and the pleasure didn’t stop as Mingi quickly pushed him back and followed him until they were in a missionary position with Mingi fucking into him quickly with the sole purpose of getting off.

Yunho did yell this time, the tears in his eyes resurfacing at the oversensitivity until Mingi moaned loudly in his ear as he came into the condom. He dropped on top of Yunho when he couldn’t move anymore and Yunho just held him, not finding it that difficult to breathe under his weight.

“Fuck, that was just round one.” Mingi said and Yunho laughed.

“If round two is anywhere near that, I’m going to need to take a nap first.” Yunho confessed as Mingi sat up but didn’t pull out just yet. Yunho hissed and whined when Mingi thrusted shallowly, just to experiment.

“No, no more yet, please.” He was still very sensitive and Mingi didn’t wish to hurt him so he pulled out and kissed him when he flinched at the sensation. He threw away the condom, not bothering to tie it up and then just sat there on his calves, his hands on his knees with Yunho’s legs still spread open, the soles of his feet planted on the bed. When Yunho didn’t get shy at being so exposed is when Mingi knew that he fucked him well. He gently pushed one of his legs to the side to lay down next to him, their heads at the end of the bed.

“Don’t get cum on my bed.” Yunho whined.

“Why not? It’s yours.” Yunho blushed and hid his face with one hand and smacked Mingi’s arm with his other.

“Mingi!” Mingi giggled.

“Okay, okay. I’ll be back.” Yunho laid there, spread eagle until Mingi came back and then he was curling in on himself again. Mingi smiled softly and picked up his own shorts on the floor to give to him.

“Put these on, darlin’.” Yunho blushed as he did so and then laid on his side facing Mingi. Mingi joined him after putting his briefs on, both of their heads still at the end of the bed. They used their arms as pillows and Mingi brought his free hand to rest on Yunho’s waist, rubbing his side gently with his thumb. Yunho physically couldn’t tear his eyes away from Mingi’s no matter how much his cheeks were burning.

“I wish they saw this side of you.”

“What side? The one with the monster cock?”

“Stop! Oh my god!” Yunho hid his face in his arms while Mingi laughed his ass off.

“So—Sorry! I’m sorry, forgive me, darlin’.” Mingi pressed his face against the side of Yunho’s head until he showed himself again.

“I meant _this_ side of you. The one who calls me darlin’ and holds me like I’m made of glass and makes me laugh and blush.” He admitted softly. Mingi had to bite his lip to stop the stupid grin from taking over his face.

“I can show it off more.” Yunho looked at him, a bit confused. “When we’re around your friends, I get kind of closed off, maybe even a bit defensive. I want them to like me because I like being with you and they’re your friends and all but I’m also not giving them a reason to like me much, am I?”

“I will say…you act differently when we’re around them.” Mingi sighed and nodded. “But I don’t blame you. They haven’t exactly been the most inviting.”

“I promise, from here on out, I’ll be my true self around them always and not pretend like I don’t enjoy having you in my arms and kissing you. And more.” Yunho giggled and let himself be pulled closer to him.

“I think San doesn’t like it when you get clingy with me, though.”

“Well, he has his own boyfriend, okay? Let me have mine.” Mingi pouted before he realized what he just said. They never really determined what they were. Was this okay to say? To assume?

“Right, he has his own. And you’re mine, right?” Yunho’s eyes sparkled when he asked him and Mingi, for once, was the one with reddening cheeks.

“H-hell yeah.” Yunho giggled at his stuttering response and hid his face in his neck.

“Good. Glad we got that figured out.”

“Fucking finally.” Yunho smiled.

“Yeah, finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> :D:D:D:D my hands slipped oops
> 
> i originally was not going to write smut but like i said...my hands slipped. oops.
> 
> literally had to google to make sure there was sexual lube in the 1930s and found out way too much information.
> 
>   
> The stories in this series will be ~vintage~ inspired. What does that mean? lol idk. The time period/era of the fics in this series will not be current/modern time. It will be mostly if not only 20th century. and bc im american and learning an entirely different culture in the 20th century is a tad difficult, i'm gonna stick to what i'm more familiar with. i hope it doesn't throw you off too much.
> 
> This particular fic was set in the 30s.


End file.
